A ratchet wrench typically includes a handle and a head which is adapted to releasably engage one of a plurality of sockets of different sizes. A most important feature of a ratchet wrench is its capability of removing a socket quickly and easily.
Generally, prior mechanisms in the marketplace included a ball-and-spring structure. The socket has a side hole into which the ball snaps as the socket is applied to the mechanism. The socket is removed by simply pulling it off. Alternately, such mechanism has a push-button actuator, which is depressed to remove the socket, thus the name "quick-release" mechanism. Whether or not an actuator is provided, the socket can be removed by forcibly pulling it off. This is disadvantageous because a socket has a tendency to fall off inadvertently during use. The socket could be lost or it could fall into a place where it could cause damage to equipment and/or injury to persons. Particularly when these ratchet wrenches are used in industry, inadvertent dislodgement is highly undesirable.
To preclude the socket from inadvertently falling off during use, certain mechanisms in the marketplace do not permit the socket to be simply pulled off. They have positive locking structure which precludes forcibly pulling the socket off of the ratchet wrench. Instead, a punch or the like must be inserted into the mechanism to release the socket.
Other prior art mechanisms have a built-in actuator which is operated to remove the socket. But, such prior-art actuators require a more complex action than is desired. Or, they must be operated not only to release the socket, but also to apply the socket.